The Orange Incident
by Deerpark
Summary: Orange... was it really just ploy by Zero? No, It WAS more. Discover the truth behind the Orange Incident and how it deals with the Geass Power.
1. Chapter 1

They were everywhere. Of course to anyone else, being surrounded by 20 KnightMares would be a problem, but not for Zero. Of course it is not his Physical strength and piloting abilities, it was his immense intelect. In that, no one was better than Zero. His plan was already in place. With nothing more than a word, ALL of the KnightMares would be frozen where they were. Added to the freezing effect, was now another pulse of electricity that would cause the Knightmares to explode. This pulse of course came from Zero's Knightmare. And just as planned, BOOM, they all died. An Ominous laugh rolled from Zero's mouth as he reveled in his victory.

After Arriving back to base, Zero took his mask off, as by now everyone knew who he was. Kallen came up to Lulu. Something had Obviously been on her mind.

" hey Lulu...Are you sure that there is no significance to the Orange thing you mentioned with Jerimiah".

Apparenlty, this set something off in his mind as his eyes started to shake. It was clear that he was fearing something from the past. However, it was not HIS past, but it was related to the Geass. After much searching, it came to him... Orange... it did mean something.. something deep and horrid...Violent and powerful teeth...from two areas seperated by red and black in a land far away... that was all that he saw. Suddenly he was shocked back to reality. Kellen was still staring at him, wondering what was going on with him. Why did either one of those have to do with Orange... why was it called Orange...He had to know. HE HAD TO KNOW.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange... ORANGE... the idea would not leave him alone. It had been a week since that last incident. Fortunate for him, Britannia had seemed to be at rest. According to information that Diethard had gathered, Britannia would probably need about a month to Re-Organize their efforts. This is what LuLu would need so that he could get everything straightened out. He feared that if he went on like he was, The Order could easily be wipped out if they were confronted by the Lancelot. It was also quite fortunate that school was on a two month long break. Everything seemed to be in place for him to find out more about this Orange Incident.

"Hey, C.C. ... Does the word... Orange... mean anything to you?"

"Its a color that I Do not like very much. I... Have never liked it. Why do you ask Lulu?"

"well..The first time that I appeared as Zero, I used that word, not thinking much about it. But a week ago, Kallen asked me about it, and at that moment... I had a horrible Vision... of gnashing teeth... and a land far away. There was also two lands colored orange seperated by a land colored red. I had not seen anything shaped like these lands. There was a long and thin shapped land that was orange colored, and then the two on top were squarish with the the middle one being red. Thats all I could see."

C.C. Began to look quite shocked. Her eyes shaked, similar to how Lulus's did when Kallen mentioned Orange a week before. She had not thought about that subject for SUCH A LONG TIME. Apparently, She has forgotten about it. However, the Images that raced through her head were just as scary as anything that she had seen in her life. She began to see the fangs, and she heard screaming, violent screaming, however, she also saw other images. There was a game admist all of the violence. Nothing she saw made sense. It finally seemed that there woudl be some relief from all of this as she snapped out of her visions.

She felt the familiarity of those events, yet they seemed so distant. The first thing she saw when she came too was LuLu's face. She had apparently fallen only to be caught by him.

"Did you see something?"

"Yes, I saw what you mentioned... but I saw more... I saw a game... it was odd. I still felt the fear and anger while there was this game going on in the back ground. It felt familiar, but I Do not know what to think of it. It is like something so close that I had forgotten. But... I want to find this out. I feel that it is related to the Geass, and Maybe it is important. I feel that we should research it more."

Lulu felt that indeed he had come upon something more. He had a feeling that there could be something important here... something that might be key to uncovering the final piece for him to finally defeat the man who has caused him so much pain.


	3. Chapter 3

LuLu Did not waste much time before going to his computer. Obviously, Orange had a very deep meaning, that much was clear after the way C.C. reacted.

"But how does a game fit into the violence... I just do not see how a innocent game can really fit into all of this." LuLu thought to himself.

He started out searching for Orange and Red. Everything that came up was insignificant. Things like, color of clothes or some flowers. There was nothing about lands in a place far away. So he decided to search about fangs and teeth as well... but nothing came up.

"Hey C.C., I am not having any luck finding anything, unless we somehow fear Clothes and Flowers, I doubt that I have come across anything significant. Do you by chance, remember, anything about this game. What kind of Game was it? I did not really want to push you earlier because you seemed exhuasted."

"Well... It was a sporting event... from what I remember. There were... thousands of people in a bowl like arena yelling. The people playing the game were like fierce warriors with protective head gear. They also had very broad shoulders... but.. .I am not sure it was their actual body size or some kind of armor. That was all that I could see. I really do not think that the sport itself has as much to do with anything as does the fact of where this sporting event took place...Thats all I can say for now. I've not felt this weak in a while. I guess I will do what Humans normally do and Rest. Can you order me some Pizza?"

"sure thing" Said Lulu. Then to himself he thought, " That helps I guess... Now I know that it wasnt like a chess game or something but a sporting event... hmmm."

As promised, The pizza arrived, which gave C.C. almost endless amount of energy... but LuLu started to think about the arena. He could not rememer anything in present day Area 11 or anywhere else for that matter that would seem to match that description. If there was, clearly he had not seen it... but maybe... that was the clue that he needed to help him on this way to discover what Orange really meant.

quick note to readers, this is not all of chapter three at all. I am sorry if you did not like the short first two chapters,... however, I tend to write like that with small early chapters to set up everything. However, I need to head out but I will have more later, Thank you for reading and I hope that Yall can get some kind of enjoyment out of my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouche set out, wanting to figure out what this Orange thing meant. He knew that it had something to do with the Americas, so he discovered in a dream he had last night. And the screaming in the arena was there as well. THE SCREAMING. HE screamed because it was so intense. So intense he had to go the bathroom for a break.

While in that ship of his, C.C. came up and stared at Lelouche. She was in love with his intensity. She kissed him 5923 times and then she went back to her seat. She then started to look through the history of this area. She wanted to see if there were pizza places and she was in for a surprise…….. She finally found the origin of her name. She now knew that she was destined from the beginning to love pizza, and there was no way around it. Something that she had never planned to find out, she discoved. What will be discovered next??


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at their destination. C.C. and Lelouche got out of the ship. They saw the primitive people. Throwing a ball around and they were confused. They did not know this sport which these people were participating. In this place however, there was no screaming or any massive arenas that Lelouche had dreamed about. He was confused. He was sure that he had found the right place, but alas, he had not, or so he thought.

He decided to go back into his ship where he and C.C. went to sleep after their long journey. They had much to think about due to the Nature of their problem. On this Friday, that were at a loss, however this was all about to Change as the day would turn to Saturday and they would get their answers.

Early that morning, they wore up, and they were finding things that disturbed them. They found two groups of people, both wearing orange, they had indeed been right. But whats more, they found something else that shook their world to the core. They found that they had found the possible origin of Geass itself as these privative people all had signs of Geass' all around them.

Lelouche went over to one and tried to question him about it, but the man had no idea what Lelouce was talking about, mainly because they did not speak the same language, but it was also evident that No one knew how to use a Geass. Lelouce followed them and he found the arena in his dreams. And then he heard the screaming. He followed them into the stadium and it got worse, THE SCREAMING. And then he heard words, he had no idea what it meant, but he heard, FOOtball. He could feel the intense anger and madness, and it all became clear, Geass was created out of the hate that all these orange wearing people screaming at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

He then walked through a field of Sunflowers and he saw his dead parent' soul, the same ones he killed.

And everything finally made sense. Lelouche was happy and so he went back to Japan, Nuked everyone at the football stadium, and Geass was no more.


End file.
